


Pining for the Moon

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir finds love at first sight. Círdan does not. Some people are hurt along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Havens

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to half_elf_lost for betaing this piece. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> "Pining for the Moon" is a verse from "Nightswimming" by REM, which inspired this fic as well as Bjork's "All Is Full Of Love".
> 
> OC names from the Council of Elrond. Sarnon = stone.
> 
> Prompts: prompt 001: beginnings.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Mithlond, Third Age 2462**

The sea shone from afar and the wind carried a scent, something so different from anything Haldir had ever experienced that he could not put a name to it. A vastness of blue beckoned him, drew him forward on the dusty road under the hot mid-summer sun. He mused on the dept of colour offered before his eyes, ready to drown in it. Many had told him that his eyes were blue as the sea but now he felt ashamed for having taken the compliment so readily and proudly. His eyes were nothing but a pale pound compared to this mass of vibrat blue that spread ahead of him. He could hear a faint, rustling sound, even from afar. Someone once had told him that if he placed his ear to a sea shell and listened long enough, he would be able to distinguish the faint rolling of the waves, but he had never heard a thing beyond the faint sounds of the forest echoing, filtered and distorted.

As Haldir grew closer, the scent and the sounds became sharper, clearer. He felt as if he had stepped onto a completely different world. Far down in the road, he could see the first houses, white and simple in design, nested in neat blocks, a few gardened squares breaking the monotony. Everything looked clean and peaceful, but so different from his own home that it could have been another world. Voices of families gathering for their evening meals rang with joy and peacefulness. A contentment of sorts invaded him as he led his mount by hand through the neat streets, letting that omnipresent salty sea tang invade his lungs. The road gradually transformed in the main street, running parallel to the bay, then it left the town center in the direction of a solid manor on the hills over the city, which gleamed in the last light of the day. Haldir knew that was his destination, Círdan's halls.

Trying to enjoy the last light of the day and to see more of Mithlond before he met its lord, Haldir made a turn to one of the side streets. It led straight to the docks, where the ships slept, high masts and bright colours garishly competed for the passer's eye. A tiny ship all in wood colours caught his eye; elegant characters inscribed in the wood named it 'Wisdom', bringing a pang of regret to his heart upon the sight. That name sounded like an omen, whether a warning or a promise, he could not tell.

Following the dock road, he came to a breakwater which seemed to be a continuation of the invisible line that demarked the edge of the town. Behind it lay a long sandy beach, a golden sickle that narrowed into the distance beneath the green hills. As he climbed the road up the hill, anxiety started budding in the pit of his stomach. Círdan's halls became closer at each step, the white stone elegantly tinged by the warm colours of sunset.

One last glance over his shoulder showed Haldir how the modest white town now looked like a bed of gold. To his left lay that marvel that was the sea. It looked even wider, seen from above. Haldir gasped as he realised that he could see the horizon bend in the curve of the world, bleeding colour from the deepest blues to the sharpest magentas. Who could have imagined such a sky above? The sheer immensity of sea and sky begged for him to leap forward and dissolve in the seascape, but too soon he found himself by Círdan's doors.

A boy from Círdan's household startled Haldir by taking the reins of his steed from his hand. Patting the poor beast's shoulder, he let the boy take him to a well-deserved rest in the stables. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the main door to meet the dark-haired elf who obviously waited to greet him.

Stopping before him, Haldir bowed slightly. "Greetings, my lord, I am Haldir of Lórien and come with news from my lord and lady."

The elf bowed too with a smile in his lips and greeted him, "Welcome, Haldir of Lórien. I am Galdor."

Galdor led Haldir inside and showed him to his room, his polite questions about the journey dissipating some of his anxiety with his friendliness. He was left with a smile on his lips and instructions to join the household in the lower floor for dinner. He had just enough time to cleanse the dust of the road and become once more presentable before dinner; as he went about his grooming, he kept wondering why he should feel this unease. This was his first big mission alone, yes, but he was by no means inexperienced and could more than ably perform the simple task that was asked of him. Besides, by all accounts Círdan was reputed to be kind and welcoming. Still, butterflies jittered in Haldir's stomach as he left his room and searched the dining hall.

His apprehension was replaced by embarrassment when he met Círdan. While he had never found a beard odd in a man and had been fully informed of Círdan's peculiar feature, upon the actually sight of a bearded elf, he discovered that he could not avert his eyes from Círdan's jaw for long enough not to make a rude fool of himself. He bowed at Galdor's introduction and made an effort to present a decent greeting to his host.

"It is a pleasure and an honour to be welcomed in your home, Lord Círdan," he said in a low voice, staring fiercely at Círdan's chest.

"And it is always a pleasure to receive those who come our way, young Haldir," Círdan responded promptly. Letting out the slightest chuckle, he added, "But you can look at my face; my beard will not grow into malignant tendrils."

Haldir felt a wave of heat spreading up his torso to his face. "I am sorry, my Lord," he said lowering his eyes once more.

Círdan snorted. "Do not be, young one, it is only a natural reaction and I have seen it quite often. But come, let us eat and talk about more interesting themes."

To Haldir's surprise, Círdan beckoned him to join him and Galdor at the main table. He was at the Havens as a humble mensenger, not a diplomat, and therefore the invitation was an unexpected honour. In his training trips to Imladris with Sarnon, his master in the arts of diplomacy, the welcoming had always been warm but the formalities heavy and when he had sat at Lord Elrond's dining hall it had never been at his table.

A light, entertaining conversation quickly sprung up between the three of them and a few other elves who sat near and Haldir's embarrassment dissipated. As the dinner progressed, he noticed how different Círdan's home was from the other elven realms he had known. Three elves had brought trays of food to the table and then had unceremoniously sat, while all those present served themselves. During the meal, one or another rose to fetch more wine or water, but there was not a defined staff serving.

Noticing Haldir's appreciative gaze, Galdor questioned him, "I see you have noticed our informal ways..."

"I have," Haldir replied quietly.

"Are you not curious at all?" Galdor insisted.

"Aye, I admit I am, but I do not question the customs of other people." Haldir could not discern Galdor's intent but he noticed a something that could be a warning glance from Círdan.

"Spoken like a true diplomat," Galdor said in his indefinable tone.

Círdan cast another sideways glance to this advisor and turner to Haldir. "Mine is a very small household and we all share the work and relinquish formalities. We are more of a large family than a small court and it suits our needs perfectly."

"I was not judging in any way, my lord," Haldir said, feeling as if he was being taught a lesson.

Círdan smiled. "I know that, but you would not be the first and Galdor can be a bit impulsive at times, is it not old friend?" he questioned turning an affectionate and yet admonishing glance upon his advisor.

For a moment they were silent, and Haldir feared that his first solo mission would be tainted by a displeasing and unintended incident, but soon Círdan resumed to their previous conversation.

"So you were saying before that you noticed no disturbing signs when you crossed the mountains..." he prompted.

"No my lord," said Haldir with gratitude for the breaking of the awkward silence, "I had been warned that this time of year it would be likely to meet with orc bands but I saw no signs of them whatsoever, fortunately."

"Did you stopped by Imladris or did you come here directly?" Círdan asked with a glint of true interest.

"I had a few missives for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían."

"Ah, of course. And did you cross the Shire on your way here?" Círdan inquired.

"Yes, I took the Great East Road," Haldir replied smiling.

Círdan smiled too. "I take it from your smile that you liked the little people..."

"Aye. I travelled by night and I do not think they saw me, but I could observe them from afar on a couple of occasions. They seem so happy and carefree, so absorbed in their little world."

"Yes, blessed be the Valar. It is a comfort to know that the shadows do not spread so that they reach even this little haven," Galdor offered in an appeasing tone.

They continued talking about the ways of the world and those who had passed through the Havens. As dessert was put on the table, Círdan's interest turned to him. "I suspect you have not been a traveller for long, young Haldir," he said.

"No, I have not, indeed, my training only started about a fifty years ago."

Círdan lifted an eyebrow. "Only fifty years and you already are allowed to travel alone?"

Haldir could not contain a smile of pure pleasure at Círdan's observation. "Yes, my master thinks that I am ready."

It had been a great honour to Haldir to be asked to serve as a courier on his own so soon, when the normal training would span for more than a century, but then again he had been a very devoted student. In any case his missions were still of the simplest kind: to transport mail, deliver a few private messages, and observe and collect information along the way and report it back to Lothlórien.

Círdan interrupted the course of his thoughts with another question. "And your master is?"

"Sarnon," Haldir replied, pride shinning through his words once more. Sarnon was a well-known diplomat and a highly respected one.

"Ah, then you must give him my regards when you return," Círdan replied. "You are fortunate indeed to have such a teacher."

"Yes, very fortunate indeed," Galdor agreed. "Would you transmit my regards also?"

"I am, my lords and I will," Haldir replied.

"May this old, nosy elf ask you a personal question?" Círdan inquired between two spoons of pudding.

Haldir felt some of the previous unease return, but he agreed politely.

"Why have you chosen this occupation?"

Haldir's unease returned full force. How could he tell a couple of strangers that even greater than his wish to serve his lord and lady was his desire to escape Lothlórien, that he longed for the world outside, from what he had come to regard as his golden cage?

Círdan did not miss his hesitation and was about to speak when Haldir managed to utter his usual answer, "I wished to serve my people."

Círdan's indulgent smile brought him to ease, but Galdor pointedly observed, "There are other ways to serve."

Haldir frowned - it was an inconvenient question to make to a complete stranger and had contained an edge he had not appreciated. He replied as neutraly as he could but knew he sounded cold. "Of course, you are entirely correct, but I felt this would be a method as valid as any other."

"I apologise, Haldir, I did not mean to pry." Galdor sounded sincere in his apology, making Haldir consider if he had been overly sensitive. He accepted the apology with a nod.

Intent in resuming to the relaxed atmosphere of before, Círdan said with his best grin, "Galdor, you should make ammends to our guest for all your slips with a full tour of Mithlond tomorrow while I ponder my replies to the letter of invitation Haldir has brought."

Galdor bowed slightly. "It will be my pleasure, if you will have my company," he offered politely to Haldir.

"Thank you," Haldir said, wishing desperately that he could refuse without seeming petty and rancorous towards Galdor. More than the awkwardness near Galdor there was his wish to explore the Havens by himself, but his wishes were of no consequence if he wanted to become a true diplomat.


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

The next morning Haldir woke early and headed for the dining room for some breakfast, only to find that most of Círdan's house was already leaving.

"Good morning, Haldir," he heard coming from behind his back. He turned to find Galdor smiling. "We rise very, very early, that is the way of the sea folk."

"So I see. I will try to follow your customs more closely henceforth," Haldir offered, chagrined by the thought that he was delaying the proper course of his hosts' day.

"Do not worry about it, you might as well enjoy some well-deserved rest while you are here," Galdor offered in a conciliatory tone, leading Haldir to the table. He brought Haldir some fruit, bread, and milk and sat by his side making plans for the day while Haldir nibbled on the food with little enthusiasm.

After a few moments Galdor observed, "You are not eating. Can I offer you something else more to your taste?"

Haldir was surprised. The food was very good but he was simply not hungry. It had not crossed his mind that his lack of appetite could raise any questions. The change from invisible companion to an older diplomat to a courier, although simple at first glance, required more attention to small details that he had expected.

"Thank you but this is fine," he replied, "I am not very hungry, that is all."

"Well, if you say so, but, really, we can prepare something else." Galdor said.

Haldir was nonplussed by Galdor's attitude: was he being kind and attentive to a guest or was he poking him into making some sort of mistake? There was something about these little incidents that disgruntled him.

He decided to not make too much of a fuss. "Thank you, but that will not be necessary."

Galdor shrugged. "As you wish."

He quickly finished breakfast, eager to start the day. Galdor proposed that they took a walk around the town first, then the docks and the shipyard.

The morning was still cool when they descended to the city. Many elves were going about their business on the streets, selling goods, talking to each other. Haldir noticed how they all greeted Galdor with affection and how open and friendly they were to him, a stranger. As they meandered through the city streets, heading towards the main square, he found himself wishing that he could spend more time at the havens and get better acquainted with this strange, warm folk.

The main square was clean and ordered as the rest of the city but nothing of great consequence was happening there. Galdor informed him that they rarely used it for any other purpose than seasonal festivals. Then he had led Haldir to the docks. "Here is the heart of Mithlond," he had announced proudly as they had turned into a large, covered space.

Haldir gapped. The heart of Mithlond was nothing more, nothing less than its fish market. Rows of stands decorated with fish of all kinds and colours and a strong yet pleasing odour were the first things Haldir noticed. Then the echo of numerous voices selling, buying, the water running to wash the benches, the floor, the clatter of crates of shellfish being dropped, the laughter of a good deal being closed. It was mind-numbing, staggering in all its colour and variety. He took a few steps forward, drawn into that feast for the senses, forgotten of his host.

"I take it you like it, then," Galdor asked.

"Like?" was all Haldir could say.

"Well, now the market is half-empty, as we are late in the morning, but it is still the liveliest place in Mithlond," Galdor added quickly.

"No, no, this is most impressive. I mean, I have seen markets and fairs in my home, and in the men's dwellings and even Imladris, but nothing like this." Haldir realised he was sounding a little too dazzled, but everything there look so fresh and wholesome, beautiful even.

Galdor smiled. "Well, if you want we can cross it as a shortcut to the harbour and the shipyard."

"Yes, that would be lovely," Haldir replied absently, still immersed in the colours and smells.

As they sauntered through the market, Haldir noticed a bench with the strangest things. A strip of green folds on one side, neatly ordered, separated from the next line by lemon slices, then a strip of round prickly things followed by more lemon and another strip, this one of brownish things, with some strange bubbles. "What are those?" he asked Galdor.

The elf at the stand laughed. "It seems you have a virgin, Galdor."

Haldir felt the blood rushing to his face with the salacious remark made at the expense of his ignorance, and even more when Galdor joined the laughter. He was trying hard to contain his anger when Galdor replied with a wink, "Then we must take care of it as soon as possible."

Before Haldir could retort, the other elf said, "All right, I will be waiting for you two at noon."

"We will be there," Galdor said, walking away with Haldir by his arm.

"What was all that about?" Haldir asked.

"You are about to eat the best sea urchin stew in Mithlond, accompanied by some very nice algae broth. I guarantee you will love it."

"You mean you eat algae? Those things were..." Haldir's astonishment robbed him of his eloquence and decorum.

Galdor laughed. "Yes, we eat those and so will you, and if you do not ask for a second serving I will be surprised."

"Do not be so sure," Haldir grumbled.

Galdor snorted, but changed the subject as they approached the shipyards. "Here is where we build and repair our ships. Would you like a closer tour?"

"Yes, most definitely," Haldir agreed enthusiastically. He only knew the small river boats of Lothlórien and was eager to observe those gargantuan ships more closely.

Galdor had turned out to be the perfect host, despite Haldir's initial reservations and the awkward moments. He showed Haldir everything in the shipyard, and introduced him to several elves there, letting him explore freely and inquire at will. After a while, he called Haldir. "Híraear should be waiting for us for lunch. We can come back in the afternoon if you wish so."

Haldir snorted, "Yes, let us not keep our host and such a wondrous meal waiting."

Galdor grinned. "You will regret those words soon, my friend."

And so he did. Híraear had the table set and something bubbling in the stove of his small orderly home. The strong scent of sea and herbs hit Haldir as soon as he stepped inside and to his vexation his mouth watered. When he reached for the second serving, Galdor tried to contain his mirth but hilarity won him. Haldir was all but a sour loser and laughed too, although not so much as to stop eating. He feared he was indulging in gluttony but his taste buds craved for more of that pungent taste and strange textures, his nose for those odours of sea, of low tide. However, neither his host nor his guide seem to care, in fact, Híraear, served him for a third time before he could protest.

Galdor and Híraear were more modest in their appetites and chatted pleasantly about tides, moon phases, winds, currents, and other equally mysterious things. Haldir, however absorbed by his senses, listened to them in awe. His notions of the sea as a vast world of beauty seemed to have little connection with the temperamental beast they described.

They finished the meal and thanked Híraear.

"Come back for more when you are ready, Haldir," he invited with a wink.

Galdor could not resist teasing. "Be careful, Híraear, our Lórien friend might just do that..." he said with a mischievous smile.

Haldir laughed. Galdor had nice sense of humour, albeit sometimes a little odd, but he felt he was not laughed at but laughed with.

They walked slowly without a precise destination, feeling full and sleepy under the hot sun of August. Haldir could not suppress a yawn.

"There is only one place outside to be at this hour," Galdor replied to the yawn in a drowsy voice.

"And where would that be?" Haldir asked through the sheer force of his will, as the words weighed on him like lead.

"Under the pier. Come on, I will show you."

Once there, Galdor quickly removed his shoes and dipped his feet in the water, sighing in pleasure. Haldir followed his example eagerly. "Blessed be. It is cool here," he murmured.

"What we need is a nice nap and we will be as good as new." Galdor yawned and reclined in the dry sand behind them. Haldir followed his example and before he knew it, the soft rustling of the sea on the sand had lulled him into a sweet, welcomed sleep.

When he woke, he felt as if they had slept for hours, but looking at the sun he knew that much less time had passed. The shadow of the pier had moved enough to expose his feet, making him uncomfortable. When he looked at them he was shocked to find them red and swollen.

Galdor was stretching by his side. "It looks like you had a little too much sun. Not so good for a delicate skin like yours, used to the half-light of the forest and moonlight on the road. We have something for that back at the house."

Haldir nodded, reluctant to return so soon, as the day had turned out to be so pleasant.

As if reading his mind Galdor proposed, "Shall we take the long road back?"

Haldir smiled assenting.

Mithlond was nested in a very wide semicircular bay with Círdan's halls in one of the extremeties. In their wandering, they had strayed as far as the opposite side of the bay and to return they had to pass by the docks once more, after which lay the fishing port, where Haldir had not yet been, and then more docks. He wondered how they had walked so far from the house without him noticing. Their slow progression on the return route, swaying from shade to light and back, felt like a waking dream, where anything was possible and yet Haldir felt complete, no awkwardness lurking for once.

As they reached the last quay, he saw a group of elflings, stark naked, jumping into the sea in turns. As soon as they emerged, laughing hard, they swam back and climbed into the quay to jump again.

Galdor affectionately smiled at their sight, a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. "Sometimes I miss the days when that was all I did."

Haldir smiled too. "Yes, I remember my days of jumping into the river fondly too."

"So you know how to swim?" Galdor asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, of course, why the surprise?" Haldir retorted.

"I thought wood elves... Ah, never mind. Shall we go for a swim, then?"

"I have no clothes," Haldir muttered, embarrassed.

"Neither do them," Galdor pointed out grinning.

"But..." Haldir could not feel more discomfited, all the awkwardness back in full force. He had been shocked to see the naked elflings as in the woods children bathed covered, but then he had reasoned to himself that they were innocents and there was no harm in it. There was no way he would expose himself to the children, though.

Fortunately, Galdor understood his reticence. "You know, we are not as... self-conscious as other elves. We do not feel our bodies should be shameful or hidden from others, but I respect your reserve. There is a lovely beach just ahead, much quieter than here and probably elfling free."

The beach was empty and protected from the road by high reeds and from town by the seabreaker, and Haldir relaxed. As soon as they were on the sand, Galdor taking his tunic off, then his shoes and his breeches, leaving his clothing in a heap in the sand. He was running to the sea, when he noticed Haldir did not follow him. "Come on, Haldir, the sun is much lower now and it will not hurt your skin," he said.

Haldir let go of his last reticence and rid himself of his clothes. The sun felt wonderful in his skin, and despite himself he felt at ease. Following Galdor to the water, he found himself for the first time observing the elf's broad shoulders and how they narrowed into and elegant back, followed by a well toned pair of buttocks. Luscious dark-brown hair moved freely down Galdor's back, partially hiding an eye-drawing mark on the nape of his neck. Haldir ran to the sea, to avoid embarrassing himself again with his undue appreciation. The water was delightfully fresh, and made him feel much lighter than he normally felt in the river water. He dove and swam, happy as a child, enjoying the salty tang in his mouth, relishing that unique lightness, that blue freedom.

At lenght, he felt the water dislodging next to him and all of a sudden Galdor was by his side.

"I take it you like it, then?" he asked.

Haldir laughed. "Galdor, please, you must find a new question."

Galdor grinned. "But you do, don't you?"

"I must certainly do," Haldir replied, but 'like' seemed to be a too small word for this incredible feeling of imponderability. He let himself sink into the water and remained under, staring at the distorted blue sky above, until his lungs burned for air.  
Galdor teased him. "I was starting to think Ossë had taken you."

"That would not be so bad, I think," Haldir replied dreamingly.

* * *

Much later, as they walked up the road to Círdan's halls, refreshed and happy, Haldir asked, "Where are the warriors, the keepers of the Havens?"

He was curious about the conspicuous absence, as he had seen merchants of all sorts, artisans, children running around, people enjoying the cool shade in the many benches near street stands with food and drinks, but not a single armed person with the intent of keeping the order or protecting the people.

"Why do you ask? Do you think we should have an ostensive force sprawled around the city?" Galdor retorted.

Once more that crisp note... After a such a pleasant day, Haldir was very sure that Galdor was an amiable, kind person, but somehow his most innocent remarks seemed to alert Galdor to some imaginary underlying criticism.

Haldir sighed. "I did not say that. I was just wondering because I saw no sentinels on the way here, nor any sort of defensive force. It is not as the Teleri have no reasons to be wary of their safety even in these times of peace," he added with a twinge of impatience.

Galdor's face grew dim. "War has not touched us for long," he said in a thread of voice. Inhaling deeply, he continued in a stronger tone, "We have not forgotten our lessons, nor do we intend to do so, not now that there are rumours of darkness is stirring again."

Pointing to several spots in the hills that surrounded the city, he continued, "Our defences are adapted to an open space. Instead of patrols which would be more adequate for the forest where the visibility is low, we have watch posts in the higher grounds and from there we can see both to the sea and to the land. We communicate with signs sent by reflecting sunlight in mirrors but we also have a banner code for the cloudy days."

The watches were mostly well concealed but Haldir felt embarrassed for not having noticed them and for having taken rash conclusions. He longed to ask more questions but he feared Galdor would mistake them for more criticism.

"I apologise for my ignorance. I should have been more attentive," was all he said.

After a meditative pause, Galdor replied, "I imagine that if you had had a longer training period you would eventually have come to study all these peculiarities, but you are among friends, no need to worry."

In other circumstances Haldir would have felt patronised, but Galdor seemed genuinely conciliatory and he was aware of his own shortcomings. "I must seem terribly clumsy to you," he added at length.

"Not really, Haldir. You must excuse me if I overreact sometimes. I resent the constant passing of judgement that we receive from some of our cousins and I realise that I am often too defensive. You have shown nothing but polite curiosity."

They remained in a comfortable silence until they arrived at Círdan's halls by sunset. Círdan was crossing the hall, carrying a few books, and stopped to greet them. "How was your day, my friends?"

Both elves smiled. "It was excellent, my lord," Haldir offered.

"You must tell me all about it at dinner, then," Círdan said with a smile and then added, "Haldir, I am almost done with the issues your lord and lady sent me for consideration and I will soon make my decision regarding their invitation for the council. I hope that everything will be ready by tomorrow evening. I expect that you are eager to return home."

Haldir felt he was being subtly probed, perhaps as a continuation of their talk of the previous day. The truth was that he was far from anxious to return home. He loved being on the road by himself, but he loved even more discovering Mithlond. He only smiled in reply.

After a nice bath, he went to the dining hall. As in the previous night, the dinner was pleasant and the conversation lively. Círdan enjoyed the telling of the little adventures of their day and made several suggestions of things to see in the following day. Haldir had known all along that his stay would not be a long one and so he tried to enjoy every moment as much as possible, ignoring all feelings of disappointment.

On the following day, Galdor took him for a long ride on the hills that surronded the bay, showing him the lighthouses and the watch points, but all along it was the magnificent view that fascinated Haldir. The hills felt different from the city; the forest was deep green, no mellyrn in sight, but it still bore the familiarity of a sheltered sky, connecting him to the blue lurking outside. He wished for wings and winds that would carry him over into the sea like the petrels he could see in the distance.

After noon they started descending the hills and ended up in the beach again. Knowing it was probably his last day at the havens Haldir enjoyed it to the fullest. Galdor had to drag him back to the house, teasing Haldir for his infatuation with the sea water.

After dinner Círdan called him to his office, where he handed him his letters for the Golden Wood.

"Perhaps you would like to stay with us for a few more days, Haldir," Círdan invited. "You would be most welcome and this business is not the most urgent, you know."

Haldir felt touched by the kindness of his host, but it was wrong to delay his mission and abuse Círdan's hospitality.

"I thank you, my Lord. Nothing would give me more pleasure, but alas I must go."he said with regret.

He bid Galdor goodnight and goodbye, thanking him for the warm hospitality. Despite the rough beginning, he had come to deeply appreciate the other elf and hoped that with his eventual return to the Havens they could become friends. That would be something that only time could tell.


End file.
